


slipping! on ice!

by CobraOnTheCob



Series: Fluffcember 2020 [24]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluffcember, Fluffcember 2020, Modern AU, ice skater Katara, slipping on ice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:47:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 84
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28292616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CobraOnTheCob/pseuds/CobraOnTheCob
Summary: Zuko's a little too eager to learn how to ice skate
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: Fluffcember 2020 [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2037178
Kudos: 11





	slipping! on ice!

**Author's Note:**

> anyways happy winter holidays y'all, stay safe on the Internet, especially tumblr

“Whoa, whoa, whoa!” Zuko yelped as he tried to find his balance. Katara easily caught him and stabilized him before he could completely wipe out on the ice and embarrass himself in front of her.

“I know you’re excited to get on the ice,” Katara said, “But - “

“I know,” Zuko said, “‘Don’t get too excited or you’ll wind up in the hospital.’” He wobbled slightly, but Katara kept him upright.

“You got this,” Katara said, and gently kissed his nose, “Ready?”

“Yeah, I’m ready.”


End file.
